


Beneath The Stars

by itsinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comforting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, Happy Ending, Hux mention, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Valentines Exchange, Romance, Stars, Texting, Treat, apartment with a view, california town, first Valentine's Day, good feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Rey and Ben celebrate their first Valentine's Day with snuggles, comfort, and kisses beneath the stars.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Beneath The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MBlair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/gifts).



> This is just a feel good reylo fluff fic treat that was inspired by this lovely prompt:
> 
> Modern, Ben and Rey celebrate their first Valentine's Day as a couple. Lovely fluffy romance ensues.

The smell of vanilla nut coffee starts to wake up Rey. She stretches her back, moaning as she turns to her left side. She feels the bed dip, then an arm reaches around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Morning," a deep and gentle voice whispers in her ear. She smiles and starts to open her eyes, staring into the eyes of her boyfriend of almost a year, Ben Solo.

Rey leans forward, kissing his lips once then twice. She snuggles into his warmth and mumbles against his bare chest, "Thank you for the coffee." She kisses his chest before closing her eyes.

"Rey?"

"Hmm."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Rey opens her eyes and leans back. "Our first one," she remembers. She turns and grabs her mug of coffee from her nightstand. She blows on it before taking a sip. She smiles, relishing in the taste. She gives him a thumb up.

Ben grins back and puts his hands behind his head. "Anything special you want to do after work?"

She gives him a mischievous look. "How about you surprise me."

"Okay, be prepared to be surprised."

Rey takes her last sip of coffee and puts the mug back on the nightstand. She stands up, stretches, then unclasps her bra, tossing it at Ben. "Well, let's start making this day right, in the shower." She tilts her head toward their bathroom, pulls her panties down, and walks toward the bathroom but barely makes it two steps until she feels Ben pick her up in a bridal carry.

"Let's go, sweetheart." He kisses her lips as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Later, close to five, Rey is at work, proofing a document when she hears her cell phone vibrate on her desk. It's a text from Ben.

Ben: I'm sorry :( 

Rey: What happened?

Ben: We really need to hire more engineers for our division...Hux is an idiot.

Rey: What did he do this time?

Ben: On the cover letters for final permits, he mixed the permit numbers and the letters/permits were already sent out by certified mail...Ugh, we have to send out everything again before the post office closes so...I'll be a little late. I'm sorry.

Rey: No worries <3 See you soon.

Ben: <3

Rey puts down her phone and mumbles, "Fucking Hux." She shakes her head as an idea comes to mind.

Close to six, Rey arrives at the apartment with two bags in her arms. She closes the front door with the back of her foot as she walks to their spacious farmhouse style kitchen. She puts the bags down on the counter and starts to take everything out.

Ben opens the front door and closes it behind him. He sighs in exhaustion. He tosses his keys on the kitchen counter and looks around, noticing the lights dimmed. "Rey?" He walks into their room, not seeing her.

"I'm out here!" Rey calls from their balcony.

Ben walks out of their room, down the hallway, to the right, across their living room, to the sliding door, opening it wider. Their outdoor fountain was on, the noise of the trickling water was soothing to hear, along with the view of the Pacific Ocean. In their town, they lived in the Riviera, where the best views were. The sunset had already set, and the town could be seen sprinkled with lights all over. Ben looks around the patio, their outdoor string-lights on, giving an intimate feel. Rey turns and smiles as she goes on her tippy toes and kisses Ben. "Hey," she whispers.

"This looks wonderful."

"I just wanted to make this first Valentine's day comforting, so I ordered food from our favorite restaurants." She points towards the table filled with containers of food, revealing egg rolls, broccoli beef, chow mein, steamed vegetables, nachos with shrimp, Ben's favorite halibut enchiladas, Greek salad, and stuffed grape leaves.

"What a feast," Ben says in amazement.

"And leftovers."

Ben sees blankets and pillows next to the table. "Is that where we're sleeping tonight?"

Rey shrugs. "It's a cool evening." Rey looks up at the stars. "And.."

"And?" Ben raises a brow and places his hands around Rey's waist as she puts her arms around his shoulders.

"We'll see where the evening takes us."

"You are amazing, Rey. I love you." He leans to kiss Rey a couple of times before Rey takes control and kisses him deeply then leans back, both breathing heavily.

"I'm in love with you Ben Solo and look forward to celebrating more with you." She kisses him again, tugging his hair gently, as she hears him moan in response. They kiss with passion, a couple in love, beneath the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked MBlair :)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
